


Sweet Divine

by SleepingInTheMeadow



Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Ruby/Emma Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingInTheMeadow/pseuds/SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: Prompt based off “Wolves” by Selena Gomez. AU RedSwan Endgame
Relationships: Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Emma Swan
Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928464
Kudos: 8





	Sweet Divine

She was only a fling, Ruby told herself, a summer fling meant to distract her from nearly everything that loomed over her head: Peter, the growing responsibilities from her job, money, everything. Then why was she thinking about her so much?

She had met Emma near the end of June of last year. She had been a frequent customer to the diner, that is until she went back to Boston.

She knew from the very beginning of whatever-they-were-calling-it that she was there until fall started. Nothing more, nothing less. It was agreed upon when Emma came in from the pouring rain after closing asking for shelter and a hot cocoa. They talked for a while, and next thing you know, Ruby was packing a carry-on of clothes into her Camero and exchanging quick kisses with the blonde.

Some of their summer was a blur, made fuzzy by the drinking and endless partying, others were not, like their adventure in an abandoned gas station off of highway 33. Still, it was the best summer she could remember, or not remember; in fact, probably the best thing that happened to her.

Ruby was taking off her apron and rushing through the doors as the full moon peeked out from behind a swirl of clouds. She grinned and sprinted to the woods, where she emerged out of the thicket of trees as a wolf.

Emma was no stranger to the fairytales, in fact, she was Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. She had left for Boston after Mary Margaret convinced her to get a post-secondary education, but Ruby was sure she was glad to leave the small town, if only for a while.

She had asked during the summer what Emma wanted to major in, but her response was always the same. "I'm not really sure yet. I'll figure it out."

Red continued her sprint through the trees. She had shown Emma what she looked like as a wolf once, she even let her ride on her back to feel the warm wind pierce the summer air as she did so often. It was a bittersweet memory, the loss of her companion and the wistful summer both tainting her heart.

If she wasn't so stubborn, she would've admitted to herself that she fell for her over the course of their three months, but she refused to believe her fling was something more.

After what felt like eons, the sun rose again and changed the stubborn wolf Red into the flirtatious waitress Ruby.

She walked back to the inn and immediately collapsed onto the bed in her room. She would take the late afternoon shift again once she made up for her lack of sleep. She was just about to fall asleep when something fell in her closet. Groaning, she reluctantly forced herself to pick up whatever had fallen.

A shoebox was laying on the ground open, scattering an array of trinkets over her floor. She sat down on the rigid wood floors. She had many shoeboxes in her room, but she didn't remember keeping anything in them. She lifted the box and a clatter of things tumbled out.

Polaroid photos flittered to the floor, keychains and t-shirts fell out, and she was struck again by the reminiscent memories. She didn't remember keeping the things in her shoebox, she bought she lost them. Looking through everything, nostalgia hit her like a brick. Their _Red Hot Chilli Peppers_ t-shirts from the concert they saw them in Augusta. The polaroids they took when they crashed a party in Manhattan. The keychains they bought at the gift shop of some zoo they stumbled upon.

_"Look at his cutie," Emma pointed out. She was holding a stuffed wolf with big green eyes staring back at Ruby. She rolled her eyes and smiled._

_"He looks just like you," she spoke to herself. Ruby took it and looked for a price. She grabbed a few keychains off a stand beside the counter and payed for her things._

_"Here," Ruby said, handing Emma the wolf. She looked very confused._

_"I want you to have it." Emma grinned bashful and kissed her softly._

_"Thank you. Now let's go before we miss our bus." Red nodded and skipped out the door holding the girl's hand tightly._

Ruby sighed and piled everything back into the shoebox and shoved it forcefully through the open door of her closet. She trudged back to her bed and fell asleep easily.

She awoke late for her shift with a wicked headache. She got up once again and swiftly grabbed her phone before she left.

The shift was never slow, as usual, with a usually hungover Grumpy eating a late breakfast, Snow and Charming in a booth talking, or a bitter Regina sweeping in for a quick coffee than leaving as quick as she came.

Once again, she locked the doors to the diner and ran throughout town. This time though, she didn't retreat to the woods. Instead, she ran alongside the highway to Boston. It sounded less stupid in her head, sure, but she had to have hope that Emma was a slow driver. If she didn't make it, she would take a bus, but she was known for being fast, even for a werewolf.

She's not sure where she was when she turned back, but she was somewhere in a bush off the highway. Thankfully, she had a GPS on her phone, and she was ten minutes outside of Storybrooke. She remembers Emma telling her that Boston was four hours away, but she wasn't sure if she could make it.

She brought up Emma's name in her phone and texted her.

_I'm in Boston, what's your address?_

_Why are you in Boston?_

_Not important._

_Apt. Number 134, 3200 Washington, Washington St._

Ruby put her phone in the back pocket of her crimson jeans and walked until she could call a cab.

"Cedar Street please." The back of the driver's head nodded and he drove. After fifteen minutes, I was in front of her door contemplating opening the door and potentially ruining the best summer of my life by long-distance, but it didn't matter. I opened the door and was greeted immediately by Emma's arms enveloping me.

"Why are you here," she asked.

"I wanted to see you and I want a relationship. I know we wanted it to be for the summer, but I love you too much for that." Emma's face slowly lit up into a grin as she drew me in and kissed me roughly.

"Of course I will. How did you get here?" Ruby shrugged.

"I ran."

"As a wolf?" Ruby nodded.

"Are kidding me? You ran 250 miles in what, eight hours?" Ruby nodded.

"I told you, I had to see you." Emma looked down at her feet diffidently.

"No ones done anything like that for me before."

"Yeah, well get used to it. It was worth it to see that smile of yours." Emma laughed and pulled her into the apartment by the collar of her shirt, drawing her in and kissing her forcefully.


End file.
